


Of Pies and Bondage

by sadtomato



Series: A Sight Worth Seeing [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Shitty is witnessing this but he doesn't know it's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends a quiet Sunday morning on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pies and Bondage

Bitty’s cutting cold butter into little squares, humming along to the music playing softly from his laptop. Jack’s kitchen is glorious--wide granite countertops, double ovens, and enough space to perform entire dance routines while he bakes. He reaches over and taps the volume on his laptop with the back of his pinkie finger, turning the music up.

“Sweetheart, I’m thinking about adding some molasses to this one,” he says. “I know, I know, it’s your tried-and-true favorite, but I think we could tweak it just a little.”

Jack can’t reply--he’s gagged, a pair of Bitty’s briefs balled up in his mouth--but he hums agreeably, and Bitty grins. He wipes his hands on his apron and walks over to the corner of the kitchen where Jack is waiting on his knees, naked and bound, watching Bitty bake. 

“It’s nice to try new things, isn’t it, Jack?” he asks, bending low to kiss Jack’s forehead. He reaches down to where Jack’s hands are tied behind his back and slips his hand into Jack’s. Jack squeezes and looks up at Bitty with wide blue eyes. He’s still good. 

Bitty, reassured, presses another kiss to the top of Jack’s head and goes back to his pie.

“I know you wanted to spend the entire day on your knees, but I think we’ll have to give you a break after this,” Bitty says, scooping up cubes of cold butter and adding them to his bowl of flour. “Maybe take a little nap, hmm? Or we can watch some TV, you can curl up in my lap.”

Jack makes a noise Bitty interprets as _“please”_ and Bitty laughs. “Okay, let’s do that.”

The music coming through the speakers cuts off abruptly, and the Skype ringtone fades up. Bitty glances at the screen to see who’s calling, and then looks over at Jack with one eyebrow raised. Jack makes eye contact with him long enough for Bitty to know he’s still up enough to know what’s happening, and then he lowers his gaze to the floor. Bitty’s decision.

Bitty reaches over and taps a key, answering the call.

“Yo, Bits!” Shitty yells, his face filling the screen. Bitty studies the small image of himself in the corner, adjusting the laptop to make sure it’s angled away from Jack.

“Shitty! My goodness, it’s early for you! What are you doing awake at this hour on a Sunday?” 

“It’s embarrassing how lame I’ve become, man,” Shitty says, combing his fingers through his too-short hair. “I went out for froyo last night and was in bed by 11:00.”

“That sounds like a nice little evening,” Bitty says. “Who’d you get froyo with?” 

Shitty launches into a story about his housemates--he’s warming up to them, despite their lack of interest in Shitty’s favorite things (hockey, feminism, and Bernie Sanders). Bitty nudges the laptop back so he can work on his pie crust while Shitty talks, careful to keep Jack out of the background. 

“I didn’t even know where to start with how wrong he was, you know?” Shitty says, combing his fingers through his hair and frowning at the lack of flow. Bitty ducks down to open a drawer, and Shitty asks, “Bits, where’d you go?” 

“Working on a pie, honey, just had to grab some parchment,” Bitty replies, popping back into frame. “I’m listening.”

“Goddammit, I miss your pies,” Shitty says. “Hey, where’s that stunning Canadian life partner of yours?”

“Oh, he’s doing a few errands for me,” Bitty lies. If Shitty thinks Jack is home, he’ll insist on talking to him. He glances over to where Jack is kneeling and tries not to laugh.

“Damn, I’ll have to call him later, I need his opinion on this new diet Lardo’s got me on,” Shitty says. “Anyway as soon as the words ‘all lives matter’ came out of this motherfucker’s mouth, I knew we were going to get into it.”

Bitty waits for Shitty to get back into his story before he walks out of view of the camera again. “Bitty, where are you--oh, right, pie,” Shitty says, before continuing.

Bitty squats down in front of Jack and kisses the tip of his nose. “You’re being so good for me, sweetheart,” he whispers, reaching out to pinch Jack’s nipple. “You have to stay quiet, though, okay?” 

Jack’s eyes close and he nods, biting down on his gag as Bitty moves to his other nipple. 

“That’s so nice, Jack, you’re perfect.” Bitty’s voice is so quiet, Jack has to strain forward to hear him, and he sways on his knees, almost losing his balance. “Shh, sit still.” Bitty’s voice gets a little louder, his tone more commanding, and they both jump at the inquiring noise Shitty makes from the laptop.

“Bittle? You still there, bro?”

“Of course, sugar,” Bitty says, popping up and moving back to the counter, where Shitty can see him. “Just working.”

Bitty actually does work for a few minutes, rolling the dough into a smooth, flat circle, but he keeps one eye on Jack. He’s shifting on his knees but he stills when he catches Bitty’s eye. His chest is flushed and his cock is hard, straining towards his stomach.

It’s easy to duck in and out of the conversation with Shitty--it’s more of a rant about intersectionality than a conversation, and Bitty is only required to hum thoughtfully and agree whenever Shitty says “Right?”

He lays his pie crust over the tin and then moves back to Jack, kneeling next to him. He checks his hands again, waits for Jack’s reassuring squeeze, and then kisses his shoulder. 

“What do you think Shitty’d say if he could see you, hmm?” Bitty asks quietly, scraping his short fingernails down Jack’s stomach. Jack’s eyes flutter closed and he hums in pleasure. “What would he think about you being all tied up for me, baby?” 

Bitty takes Jack’s cock in his hand and strokes him slowly, gently, toying with his foreskin and denying Jack the pressure he wants. Jack shudders, leans into Bitty, and groans into his gag.

“Shh, shh, have to stay quiet,” Bitty whispers, tightening his grip on Jack’s cock. “Have to be quiet or he’ll know, sweetheart.” He gives Jack’s cock a few firm, tight strokes, waits for Jack to respond and buck his hips into Bitty’s fist, and then he pulls away. This time, when Jack whimpers, it’s _loud._

“What was that?” Shitty says, his face filling the screen as he moves closer to his laptop. 

“Uh, I stubbed my toe,” Bitty says, popping back up so Shitty can see him.

“Aww, and your boyfriend isn’t there to kiss it and make it better,” Shitty chirps. 

“I’ll live,” Bitty says. “So what were you saying about, uh, Kevin?”

“Yeah, so...” Shitty dives back into his story, and Bitty tries to listen for a minute, but he’s distracted by Jack, shifting his hips helplessly into the air. 

“Stop that,” Bitty says sharply, addressing Jack, but Shitty stops talking.

“Stop what?” Shitty asks, confused.

“Uh, nothing, sorry.” Bitty shrugs. “Oven’s acting up.”

“The oven is acting up?” Shitty asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah, you know, ovens,” Bitty says, flustered. He waves his hand vaguely, and then prompts Shitty to finish his story. Jack’s eyes are a little brighter, amused, and Bitty has to put a stop to that.

He moves back to Jack, bends over, and threads his fingers through Jack’s hair. He tilts his head back and whispers in his ear, “I know you are not chirping me while you are tied up and gagged.” 

Jack shakes his head, eyes locked with Bitty’s, and Bitty reaches down for his cock again. He doesn’t let go of Jack’s hair, keeping his head tilted towards the ceiling, and he jerks him hard and fast.

“If you can be good and stay quiet, I’ll let you come,” Bitty whispers. “Do you want that? Want to come for me?”

Jack tries to nod, but he’s immobilized by Bitty’s grip. 

“Good, I want to see it. Stay quiet, though, Jack, or he’ll know what you’re doing,” Bitty teases. “He’ll know what a dirty boy you are.”

Jack moans at that, loud and wanton, and even though it’s muffled by the gag it’s pretty obvious.

Shitty pauses his story again and cocks his head. Bitty releases Jack’s head and his cock at the same time, and Jack makes a hurt sound, slumping forward. 

“Stub your toe again, Bitty boy?” Shitty asks.

“Yeah, just trying to, you know...” Bitty calls, staying close to Jack in case he loses his balance. “You know, pies, and... um...”

“Do you want me to call back later? You seem a little distracted.” Shitty says, sounding suspicious.

Bitty lays a steadying hand on Jack’s shoulder, then moves away, ignoring Jack’s quiet, pleading sounds.

“Nope, I’m here,” Bitty says, moving back to the laptop. “You know how I get when I’m baking.”

“You look all red, Bittle, you alright?” 

“Just hot in here, had the oven open and all,” Bitty answers. “Was thinking about making some of those lemon squares Lardo likes, do you think I should send you a box?”

“God, I wish,” Shitty says, distracted by the thought of sweets. “Except she’s all ‘cavemen didn’t eat sugar,’ and I keep trying to tell her that cavemen didn’t have fucking supermarkets or they would have eaten sugar.”

Bitty waits again, one eye on Jack, until Shitty starts on another rant.

This time he kneels in front of Jack, facing him, and presses a kiss to Jack’s chest. 

“You’re going to be quiet this time, right?” Bitty says, and Jack nods desperately. He’s still hard, and he leans into Bitty’s touch when he wraps his hand around Jack’s cock again. 

“Perfect, baby, that’s so good,” he murmurs, stroking Jack roughly. “You can come, whenever you’re ready, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me.”

It’s only a minute or so before Jack tucks his head against Bitty’s shoulder and comes, making a mess of Bitty’s hand and his own stomach. He doesn’t make a sound; this time, it’s Bitty who moans.

“Okay, there’s definitely something fishy going on over there,” Shitty says, startling them both.

Bitty presses a kiss to Jack’s temple and hops up again. 

“Shits, I’ve got to get going. Pie emergency, and all that.”

“Pie emergency, my ass,” Shitty scoffs. “You and Jay-Z are--”

His voice cuts off when Bitty slams the laptop shut. He’ll deal with Shitty later; right now, Jack needs some cuddling (and a break from being on his knees), and Bitty needs to get off.

“That was wonderful, Jack, you did so well,” Bitty says. He tugs his briefs out of Jack’s mouth and tosses them to the floor, then kneels behind him to untie his hands.

“Can I... for you?” Jack asks, voice hoarse and wanting. He’s not very articulate when he’s like this, soft and quiet from being under Bitty’s thumb, but Bitty’s good at translating.

“Yeah, baby, I’d like that, but let’s get you off your knees for a bit,” Bitty says, guiding Jack up. He leads him into the bedroom and guides Jack down until he’s lying flat on his back.

“Want you,” Jack says, reaching up for Bitty as he scrambles to tug off his apron and the clothes he was wearing underneath.

“You’ve got me, Jack,” Bitty assures him. He kicks his shorts free and tosses his t-shirt to the floor, then crawls on top of Jack. “You’re so sexy, my goodness. I’m not gonna last, honey.” 

Bitty kneels, his legs on either side of Jack’s broad shoulders, and nudges his cock against Jack’s lips. Jack’s face is relaxed, soft and open, as Bitty pushes his cock into Jack’s mouth.

“That’s nice, take it so well,” Bitty murmurs, reaching back to grip Jack’s headboard. He can’t take his eyes off Jack, can’t look away from where his mouth is slack and open and he’s letting Bitty fuck him. “Don’t have to be quiet anymore, baby.”

Jack moans around Bitty’s dick, loud and desperate, letting out all the sounds he’s been holding back. 

“God, that feels good,” Bitty’s voice is choked up and breathy as he starts to come. “You’re so good, Jack, gonna make me come. So good, so filthy, love you, Jack, love you...” He comes in Jack’s mouth, feeling Jack swallow around the head of his dick, and doesn’t pull out until he starts to soften.

Bitty flops down next to Jack, breathing hard, and laces his fingers through Jack’s.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” he asks, lifting their hands up to his mouth to kiss Jack’s knuckles.

“Perfect,” Jack says, tugging their joined hands over so he can kiss Bitty’s hand, too. 

“We should cuddle for a little bit, hmm? Then I’ll have to go finish my pie,” Bitty says, letting go of Jack’s hand and tugging him up and onto his side. He maneuvers them until Jack is comfortable, his head on Bitty’s chest, and strokes Jack’s hair absently.

“Can I... on my knees?” Jack mumbles, his stubble scraping Bitty’s chest.

“Of course, darling.” Bitty kisses the top of Jack’s head. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little coda to this in the comments, re: Shitty and consent. [Here's a direct link](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/59468260) if you want to read it. :)
> 
> Also:  
> This was not originally part of the "A Sight Worth Seeing" series, but then I realized IT TOTALLY WAS. So it was posted as just a standalone fic for a while, and then I added it to the series. FYI.


End file.
